Furious
by Challopea
Summary: Kind of Prequel to the main story line-How Hange, Levi, Mike joined the Scouting Legion and their early and not so early days together with Erwin. Centered around mad scientist Hange. Maybe a little Mary Sue. Ships will be added as the story unravels
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There had always been a theory-or more precisely a speculation.

The speculation that if we brought together the worst and the most dangerous of human kind. Those that would not only make ordinary law-abiding citizens shutter at the mere mention of their names, even the authorities and those very people who are supposed to pursue them, to rein them in and to persecute them according to the laws would just throw their arms up or even worse despair in the utmost fear.

If we brought these very dredge of our society together, created a new special force, dispatched them to the very front end, we might, just might, stand a slightly better chance in our hopeless struggle of survival against the Titans.

And we might, just might, be able to put off the inevitable end of the human kind as a species just a tad bit longer.

That was the very reason Erwin Smith was here today. At the dock in the city of Sina. The newest appointed squad leader of the Scout Legion to meet his newly recruited squad.

Recruits that would be considered by anyone's standard better suited for the guillotine than for wearing any type of military uniform, let alone the well-respected blue and white wings.

The Wings of Freedom for the very few exceptions of the human kind that absolutely did not deserve any form of freedom.

Those very few who were now poring over the brand-new uniforms that had been just handed out to them, laughing, prodding, and making all kind of insulting jokes about the beautiful and special emblem that for all these years he had hold so close to his heart and his soul.

Erwin the Stone Face of the Scout Legion, the most well known for his unbreakable stoic manners and impeccable self-control, was at the verge of letting loose his first tantrum in God knows how many years.

'Shut up! Idiots!'

Surprisingly, it was not Erwin who uttered these words in the very calm, soft yet an unmistakably authoritative voice.

It was that short boyish young man who has been laying on his back at the lee side of the barge, looking up towards the fog-covered sky with the most bored expression anyone can imagine. The man had shown not a single trace of excitement over anything after they were delivered by the Military Police to the freight barge.

All the boisterous and clamoring thugs and dredges shut up before the boyish young man could finish his words.

Apparently, if there was a pecking order among these very lowest of the human kind, that little guy looking not much bigger or older than a 12 year old boy was definitely at its very top.

Levi.

According to the records Erwin got from the Commander last night, that was his name.

THE most violent and incorrigible of the young crime lords of the underworld in the Capital City.

No wonder every last one of these thugs took heed and was quickly put into their rightful places. Erwin could not help but sneering at the thought.

It took quite a bit time before they started murmuring in very low voices among themselves again. It took even longer before someone finally gathered up the courage and coughed in an almost indistinguishable voice.

Seeing no response from the boyish young man at the lee side after skipping a look in his direction, the guy waved to Erwin, and asked, 'why are we still here-what are we waiting for?'

Erwin spared that guy one of his signature cold stares that could send the boldest devils on earth run as fast as they could on their heels, and shut him up once and all.

Erwin was very reluctant, as anyone would be if they just heard that they were going to be put in charge of such a bunch of thugs and criminals for the next couple of years until all of them died in one or another scouting mission.

The only reason that swayed him toward taking the appointment was exactly what had been keeping them waiting at the freight dock, waiting on a cold winter morning, waiting quietly for almost one and half hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, to be more exact, that person was not the only one that needed to be on board before the barge could take off. There was the tall young man whose figure was almost completely covered by the thick fog on the dock. Mike Zakarius who was apparently taking advantage of the rare occasion to say some long and dragged-out good-byes to a woman. A lover, probably.

One of his lovers.

Mike Zakarius was a very notorious playboy of upper-society. A fact even Erwin was well acquainted of before his Commander gave him the records of the new recruits. Mike was the youngest son of some nobleman, either a Viscount or a Marquis. A member of the Order of Sacred Knights of the Throne by birth, and he was able to make his own name at a relatively young age as one of the best soldiers of that particular order through his own physical prowess and hard work and was highly respected among all the four branches of the Kingdom's military force.

Yet every man had his own downfall. And the one for Mike Zakarius was 'woman'. It was no surprise that some day the scorned husbands of all the women he had slept with and the furious mothers of the young girls he had defiled would come together and plotted for his downfall. What was surprising was how far he had fallen.

Rumor was that some very powerful mother of a girl that he was associated with had something other than justice and revenge on her mind. She set her heart on cornering him into marrying her daughter. The only other option Mike was offered was to join the Scout Legion as one of the worst criminals of humankind. The mother was quite confident she had finally got him trapped because as far as she was concerned, any human being in his right mind would choose her daughter over joining the Scout Legion, which was practically a death sentence in every possible sense.

Erwin almost chuckled to himself imagining the fury and surprise on that mother's face. When Mike threw the golden opportunity she had offered him right back onto her own face and walked out of the door, with a boisterous and hearty laugh, before turning himself into the hands of the officers of Military Police who were waiting outside. As described in every meticulous details in the Commander's records.

The dock was busy and crowded despite the early hours and the heavy fog. It was still very dark. Only the very close-by street lamps, lights on the boats, and lanterns people held in their hands managed to pierce through the thick mist and beam like faint stars from some very distant galaxies.

It was very hard to figure out what was happening on the dock farther than a couple of arm lengths away unless the person or people were making a lot of noise. Just like the ones that were trying to make their way through the dock right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Nile Dawk, the Commander of the Military Police, had never been a very loud person. Not even during their very cheerful days of innocent youth back at the Recruit Corps. But not today, all the yelling, shoving and cursing he was making now was loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. It seemed the person he had in his charge now was definitely not making it easy for Nile to drag him or her towards the barge.

The charge, on the other hand, appeared to be enjoying every minute of it.

With all the laughs and giggles, it was as if he or she was having the best time of their life. None of Nile's yells or curses had any effect on the person. Neither did they stop him or her from measuring out quick kicks at Nile's shin, or pulling silly tricks on him while he tried to focus on the very tough task of pulling them along.

As they pushed their way past Mike, the person even managed to raise a leg, and give a sharp and hard kick to the bottom of the 'Romeo' on duty for the day while yelling 'getting out of the way, you damn idiot!' in a very high-pitched laughing voice, the voice of a young teenage girl.

'Stop it!' That was the last straw that finally broke the back of the camel. Nile picked up the girl, shoved her up onto his shoulder, rushed the final few steps towards the barge and ran up the rungs of the ladder before angrily dumped her on board.

'Sorry we are late!' in a terribly feigned calm voice, Nile tried to maintain a last drop of dignity before one of his fellow officers of the armed forces of the Kingdom and a friend from his old Recruit Corp days, while tumbling to unlock the handcuff on the girl's wrists.

'Damned girl tried to rob the King's Coroner's Office last night,' shoving the girl who was staring curiously at her newly freed wrists towards Erwin, the Commander of the Military Police continued to explain.

'Was it serious?' Erwin asked in a slightly raised tone, showing that what happened a couple of hours ago at the Coroner's office might have managed to pique his interest.

'Nothing big-we were able to catch her in time and recover all the items she was trying to get away with. But that DAMNED girl did the most stupid thing in the whole universe! She probably believed that by ransacking the place, she could cover up her own miserable tracks! The whole place was a wreck! Tables and chairs thrown into walls, shelves down on the floors, all those expensive equipments, tubes, bottles, and jars were broken into pieces and shattered all over the place. A single rampage of destruction that probably has already cost the Kingdom more than enough to support all our four corps for a year!' Nile shook his head with the expression of absolute frustration.

'Should we wait for further trials?' Erwin paused the hand that was signing the paperwork Nile just handed to him, and asked with a slightly raised brow.

'No. The Director of the Coroner's Office was screaming at General Darius Zackly and begging him to get her 'out of the city, the wall and the whole damned world ASAP' before we left for here.'

Nile snatched the papers out of Erwin's hands right the moment he saw all the signatures were complete. 'Thank God, that DAMNED girl is finally your responsibility now, Erwin!' the Commander of the Military Police shouted over his back to his old Recruit Corp buddy while rushing down the rungs of the ladder leading onto the dock.


	4. Chapter 4

In the meanwhile, Mike, who had gladly taken advantage of the momentum from the kick to fall onto the body of the girl in his arms and started a barrage of public display that was very much on the lewd side, was finally able to peel his hands and body away and kissed his final goodbye.

Right at the tick of the time when the commander of the Military Police started rushing down the narrow ladder.

Mike, a blonde Giant towering over six feet two, definitely took up a lot of more space than the relative slender built head of the Military Police. He almost knocked the latter out of balance while brushing up against him on his way up the rungs with his shoulder.

The commander slipped at least three or four rungs down the ladder before he finally recovered his balance thanks to all the three dimensional maneuver gear training he had back in his Recruit Corp days. Though he was able to avoid the terrible fate of landing into the river in a winter morning and having a very intimate encounter with icy cold water, that was the final straw. While letting out tons of low grunts and indiscernible curses and swears, the Commander definitely ran away as fast as he could, and literally disappeared into the thick mist in a blink of eye.

'Hi, Nile, did not know that you are so good at running away! Is it the reason that they made you the head of the Military Police? For your special talent in retreat?' Mike stopped after climbing up on to the barge, and shouted over his back into the mist with a voice that was so loud that everybody on the dock could hear as clear as if they were right next to him.

Almost everybody on the barge burst into laughs, which, if not caused, was definitely made worse, by the young girl standing right next to him who had started to make faces. All kinds. Ugly, annoying, funny, angry, eyes rolling back, tongues sticking out, hands on her ears, fingers up her nostrils...Anything a human could imagine, and as fast as anyone could pull it through.

Probably because he was standing right next to her, thus a front row seat on the hilarious show. Mike was the definitely the one laughing the hardest. So hard that he almost choked on his own tongue, while the young girl tried to pat him on his back. She raised herself on her toes, and waved her hands desperately in the air, as if Mike was too tall for her to reach his bending back, in a very exaggerated way.

Even Levi, who had not moved at all since he was escorted on board, shifted in the position he had settled into for a long while, and skimped a slightly curious look over their direction. Erwin could swear that those heavy lidded slant eyes almost livened up and there was a tiny trace of amusement, almost discernible.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin was no better at holding himself up than Levi. It took him quite some effort to keep those quiet chuckles down his throat and not letting them out of his chest.

Nobody on the barge really liked Nile Dawk. Even for him, whatever warmth and camaraderie he might have felt towards Nile back in the Recruit Corps had long worn out after all the years.

It was not jealousy. Erwin was one of the top graduates of their recruit class and was well-qualified to join the Military Police. In fact, he did not even need to make it to top ten if he wanted to join. Born into one of the lower class noble families, he was still a noble by birth and could enjoy the privilege of joining the Military Police right on the spot at any time without going through the merit-based system, no matter how little fortune he would be able to inherit from his father's meager estate, as the middle of five sons.

It was his own choice to join the Scout Legion, to make a difference in his own life and in the life of the human kind. It was his decision and his belief. A belief that he held onto as adamantly as he could even after witnessing all the deaths and unnecessary sacrifices outside the Walls, and all the corruption and selfishness inside.

Maybe that was the reason that his Commander wanted to teach him a lesson and put him in charge of the group in front of him-a motley of die-hard criminals, incorrigible crime lords, down-under-luck noblings, and the girl.

The girl who was now bowing to her uproaring audience as she wrapped up her little one and half person improvised mime show with feigned grace and haughty air. She put a finger on her lips, shushing up her semi-reluctant partner in crime who was trying to talk to her and getting hold of her attention.

She also tried to accomplish the same with her audience, which just made them laughing even harder.

Shrugging her shoulder and raising her hands up as if she had given up, she pushed through the crowd sitting on the barge, walked up to the rail on the other side, knelt down and started to knock at the hull of the barge.

Knock, knock, pause, knock, pause, knock, knock, pause… Even with all the buzzing around the dock, the knocks and its unique rhythms still seemed to be very distinctive, vibrating through the mist, spreading loud and far.

As if in response to the knocking, a dim light moved slow but steadily out of the mist on the canal and towards the barge.


	6. Chapter 6

Within a few minutes, a small dugout appeared by the lee side of the barge, a blonde boy of no more than 10 or 12 standing at its head holding up the lantern and a much older man in his late 30s or early 40s rowing in the back.

Based on how much it dipped into the water, the boat seemed to be loaded with some mysterious cargo, which was hidden away by a large canvas tarp covering up a big chunk in the middle.

'Hi, Moby! We are here! We are here!' Seeing it approaching, the girl on the barge started to wave fervently and holler out to the young boy on the smaller boat.

'Do you get them, Moby?' the young girl asked the boy, too impatient to wait for the guy in the back to finish mooring the boat onto the bigger barge.

'Yes, we got all of the stuff you dropped!' with a huge grin on his youthful face, the boy exclaimed with a voice full of pride, put down the lantern and started to pick up one big parcel under the canvas tarp.

The parcel seemed to be pretty heavy, and the young boy had trouble throwing it over his head and up on to the barge. The girl bent so hard over the rails to catch the parcel, she almost lost her balance and fell over if Levi had not reached out from where he was lying and grabbed her left calf.

'Wow! That was really close! Thanks a lot for saving me!" The girl turned around and thanked Levi with a big whole-hearted smile on her face.

'Tsk,' Levi, as if the light from the small boat was too bright and beaming right into his eyes, squinted his eyes and turned his head around with a frown before letting go of his hand.

'Hi, Mike, come over and help!' as soon as she was able to extricate her leg from Levi's hold, the girl darted towards the tall blonde giant who has already started to walk over, grabbed his arm and pulled him along as if he was not moving fast enough.

By the time they got back, the older man on the boat had already finished the mooring of the little boat, and also came over to help. With the two and some of the other people on the barge who came forward to help, one by one, all the big parcels under the tarp disappeared over the rails and on to barge, while the girl ran back and forth, shouting, 'Be careful! They are very fragile! Be Gentle! They are very, very expensive! Take care!', trying to coordinate the entire effort.

After all the large parcels were gone, the older man went back to the tail end of the dugout, picked up a small parcel, held it carefully in his hand and walked back to give it to Mike.


	7. Chapter 7

'It is from the cook! She stayed up all night to make them for you.'The man raised up his voice so the girl could heard him clearly, even though his voice still sounded very emotional. 'Everyone in the house was also there. Everyone helped...' By this point, his voice had almost dwindled into a low sob.

'Cheer up! Old Mihail!' The girl cheerfully shouted out to him, 'I am just running away from home and joining the army, like I have threatened for so many times! It is not even real running away-that place was just across the street from Shingansina. Grisha and Carla will be sure to check on me all the time, so I would not pull any heist crazier than the one that got them together. I have already got their warning that if I don't behave, they will send little Eren over to drag me home! Don't worry-I have no wish in crawling with Eren all the way to their little house. Definitely not before Eren learns to walk!'

At hearing these words, even the boy Moby who had been sobbing quietly by the side of the older man, could not help but showing off another big ear to ear grin.

'Hi, Moby! Let us make a deal! You take good care of old Nicholas and your old man Mihail here for me and I will tell you all the great things about the world outside the walls and all the great stories about the Titans, OK?' The girl waved her hand to the young boy on the dugout as if she was shaking her hand and sealing a serious business deal.


End file.
